With continuous development of computer technologies, a plurality of emerging service patterns appear in succession. These emerging service patterns facilitate users' service execution, and innovation of the patterns brings brand new experience to the users in a service execution process.
Currently, in these emerging service patterns, some services such as a flash sale are particularly attractive and popular. The users can obtain, at a low price through contention in a time specified by the service, a qualification for executing the service.
In practice, when a service platform detects that a current moment is a predetermined moment of a service, a window for participating in a qualification acquisition activity of the service is opened to all users. Correspondingly, all the users can send a qualification acquisition request for the service to the service platform at this time, and the service platform can select several users from the users who send the qualification acquisition request, and grant qualification for executing the service to the selected users.
For example, in a commodity flash sale (the commodity seckill mentioned here is a service provided by the service platform for the users). When finding the commodity flash sale starts (in other words, the predetermined moment of the service arrives) by using an end-user device, all users send a commodity seckill request (namely, the previous qualification acquisition request) to the service platform that provides the commodity flash sale, and the service platform grants, to the first several users who send the commodity seckill request, a qualification for successfully seckilling a commodity (in other words, grants a qualification for executing the service). Certainly, after the commodity flash sale starts, the service platform can first continuously receive commodity seckill requests sent by all the users, and when a deadline for receiving the commodity seckill requests arrives, randomly select several users from the users who send the commodity seckill requests in this period of time, and grant the commodity seckill qualification to the selected users.
Sometimes when the predetermined moment arrives, the service platform instantly receives qualification acquisition requests that are sent by a large number of users for the service. Consequently, the service platform faces a large amount of access pressure in this period of time, which causes an operational fault of the service platform, and reduces service execution efficiency.